


Transfer? Another herbivore?

by erza389



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Feud, Fighting, Fluff, Graphic Violence, Kidnapping, Middle School, Own Characters - Freeform, Realistic, Romance, Violent, a bit of angst, add more as i go along, mafia, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erza389/pseuds/erza389
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries so here's my best shot: </p><p>Set after the battle of the arcobaleno, Koizumi Haruka transfers to Namimori Middle. There she meets Hibari Kyoya, the Cloud Guardian to the Vongola's Decimo. Through this meeting, she learns that the prefect called Hibari Kyoya isn't as the rumors say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. - The skylark and the wolf

**Author's Note:**

> So hi guys. This is the very first time I attempted writing fanfic of any sort, so please bear with me on the awkward storyline. I always accept comments, good or bad. Please do, and tell me whether or not my story is good. Please go ahead and read then:

_**Monday 9:00pm, Namimori Middle** _

Just like every other school in the country, today was the first day of the new school year. The day when most school held their opening school ceremonies and the students were assigned their new classes. First years had their orientations, second years shuffled to their homerooms and third years were excited for their final years; at least that’s what Koizumi Haruka said to herself.

Today was the start of her first day at Namimori Middle School. Before transferring, Haruka begged her father to allow her to finish middle school at her old school, but her father insisted that no fifteen year old could live alone, even for a year. Therefore she could only reluctantly transfer and finish middle school here. Sighing out, Haruka stood up with the rest of the school, as she made her way towards her new classroom, 3-C.

Walking up the unfamiliar corridors, she found herself in front of a room labelled ‘3-C’. Taking some deep breaths, she opened the door to greet her new classmates.

“Ohayo gozaimasu.” She called out the customary greeting as she walked into and saw the various groups that had already formed in the class. Walking around, a voice sounded from behind her.

“Ohayo. You’re new right? I'm Higashi, Higashi Suki. You can call me Suki.” A cheerful voice sounded out.

Turning around, Haruka saw a friendly smile on the girl’s face. She wasn't particularly short or particularly tall, she was just average, as average a Japanese could be. Her hair was at her shoulders with a pretty butterfly clip on the side of her head.

Taking her hand, Haruka introduced herself: “Hello, I'm Koizumi, Koizumi Haruka. Haruka if you want. I just moved here.” “Eh? That’s sure rare though, moving schools in the last year of middle school. Here, come me with me. I’ll introduce you to my friend.”

Dragging her along, Suki took her to another girl who was waving towards them. “Mari, look who came here. Haruka, this is Suzuya Mari. Mari, this is Koizumi Haruka.” “Hi there, Koizumi-chan. Suki can be a bit too forward, but please forgive her. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Looking at the girl in front of her, you could see that she was most likely from one of those older households. Her grace could be seen from the way she greeted someone and the way she sat. Her hair was a nice bob, held back by a navy blue headband.

“Hello Suzu-” “No need for formalities, since you are calling Suki like that, you can call me Mari too.” Smiling, Haruka chuckled and corrected herself: “Then, nice to meet you Mari, you can me Haruka.”

A few minutes later, the three girls were talking like they had known each other for a while. Talking about what they did during the holidays, subjects they like, and informing Haruka on the various things in the school.

“Oh! I forgot!” Hitting her head a few times, Suki cried out and then turned to Haruka abruptly. “Haruka, in this school, there’s one person you mustn’t, no matter what, get on his bad side.”

“What’s Suki says is correct. No matter what, please do your best to avoid this person to the best of your abilities.”

“By the way you two describe him, you make to be some kind of monster.” She chuckled.

“He might as well be! And to make to matters worse, earlier when I was looking at the class listings, I saw his name in our class.” Suki lamented.

Looking at both the expressions on Suki and Mari’s faces, Haruka couldn't help but laugh a bit and wonder on who this mysterious entity was and why he instilled such fear in them. “Don’t leave me hanging. Tell me who this person is already, I'm really curious now.”

Seeing as Suki was still shivering, Mari decided to answer the question. “His name is Hibari Kyoya or Hibari as most people call him. He’s the head of Namimori’s Disciplinary Committee and a well-known delinquent. Just be careful around him Haruka-chan.”

“You also forgot how he hates us ‘herbivores’, crowding, noise and loves to say ‘I’ll bite you to death’. Selfish and dominating.”

“Seems like quite the character, this Hibari guy. But if he’s such a horrible person, why haven’t the teachers done anything to him?”

“Well apparently, his parents are rich and powerful with a long history. Moreover, anybody who has pissed him off, ends up in the hospital. The only ones who seem to stay alive around are his vice-head Kusakabe Tetsuya, the sawada kid and his friends. But they’re unusual too, always blowing up things.” Suki grumbled out.

“This seems like, like quite the interesting school I come too.”

“That is tru-He’s here. I guess we have to end this chat early.”

**OC POV**

Seeing how Mari, as well as the rest of the class stop talking, I turn my head to the door. At the door was about 5’ 7”, with sleek black hair and a fringe that fell between his steel-grey eyes. Those eyes reminded me my old master, Old-man Mao whenever he lacked sleep. This caused a small laugh out of me. Unfortunately, since the class was silent, my laugh might as well been as loud as a bomb.

This caused a series of pity and frightened looks in my direction, as the said prefect started to walk towards me. Walking towards me, I could see that his build was lithe and compact. He wasn’t those overly muscular types I often saw in, his was built more for speed and burst power; there was hardly any excess fat as far as I could see.

But as I was admiring his build, he had already arrived infront of me. Looking up, all I saw were a pair of steel grey eyes staring down at me. Just as I was about to say something, a low, almost growl like voice spoke first.

“Tch. Another herbivore. Make another sound and I’ll bite you death.” He growled out.

This Hibari, person was just as Mari and Suki described; hates noise, selfish and dominating, I mused to myself. Interesting guy. But as I was thinking this, he had already sauntered off and settled down in one of the back row seats. With that commotion over, the teacher decided to make a timely entrance and start homeroom.

“Settle down now. I’m Professor Takamura, your homeroom teacher for the year. Now each of you come to front and take a sheet from this box. This will be your seat for the rest of the semester and there will be no exchanging of places, no matter how much you desire the seating.” Professor Takamura announced.

As everyone started walked to take a number and find their seating, I saw that Hibari had yet to make a move, and the teacher seemed to also let him be. Looks like it was true, even the teachers seem to be scared of him.

Taking a slip of paper, I opened it up and saw a 27 on it. 27, that was the second last row left of the middle row. Musing over the number, I gathered my things and walked over to my new seat. Upon arriving, I saw that is was left of Hibari. Seeing that he had no reaction, I decided to ignore him and get myself comfortable in my new position.

Soon the day flew by and by the time I noticed, it was already lunchtime. Walking over to Suki and Mari, I saw that they were hurrying to something. When I asked them, they said that since they were in the Literature Club, their Club President deemed that every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, they have club meetings. Seeing their apologetic expressions, I could see they they felt truly bad for me.

Putting on a smile, I replied with “That’s alright. You can’t disobey Club President demands.”

Seeing as my friend were busy, I might as well walk around to familiarise myself with the school and see if there were any karate or martial arts clubs I could join for the year if they interested me. I wasn’t too concerned for clubs, since this was the last year and there probably wasn’t much I could do, since they most likely would have all their main competitors chosen already.

Browsing through the notice board, I saw various posters; Kendo, karate, kenpo, etc. But neither of these interested me too much. Giving up, I started wandering again. Wandering around, I came across the entrance to the school’s rooftop; lucky.

My previous school had a rooftop, unfortunately it was off limits to students. So seeing that there was no restriction sign, I jumped up the stairs to the rooftop.

Opening the door, I was met with a very blue and cloudy sky, along with a light breeze from the afternoon wind; it truly was quite refreshing to be up here. Lucky for me it seemed that there was no one here, so I could eat in peace. But just as I was about to sit down near the railing, a low voice broke the silence.

“Get out herbivore.”


	2. - The Meeting

“Get out herbivore.” 

Turning to the sound of the voice, I saw him laying on the roof of the entryway. I replied simply: “Why?”

“I hate crowding. So before I bite you to death, beat it.” He snarled.

Irked by his reasoning, I retorted: “Crowding? There’s only two people here, you and me. Learn your Japanese.”

Just barely registering his movement, I hastily dodged to the side and towards my bag. Grabbing my bag, I held it up to block his next strike. Upon impact, I saw that he used a pair of tonfas; tonfas? Well this is going to be fun.

“Hey. Why are you randomly attacking me like that, Prefect-san?”

“Shut it herbivore.” He growled back. “Damn herbivores, knowing only how to run.” He then muttered to himself.

“I’m not too sure about the herbivore part, but I can’t just stand and be hit, can I?” I smiled and stepped to the side. 

Taking the chance, I roundhouse kicked him whilst pulling out my tonfas and stood a defensive stance. Watching him carefully, I saw a glint of anticipation flash through his eyes. 

“You, wouldn’t hit a girl would you?” Seeing the pair on tonfas clearly surprised him I could tell, but then his body tensed up, so I raised my arms to block his next attack. 

“You can fight. But bringing weapons to school is against regulations, so I will have to punish you.”

“Against regulations? These are for self-defense to situations like these. More so, don’t you have them too?” I pointed out. 

Not responding, he lashed out five or six times. Each time, he struck near my chest, abdomen or neck; vitals. This guy was as vicious as the rumors says; still, he wasn’t quite there yet. 

Lashing out, I kicked towards his leg but he dodged. Unfazed by the failure, I jumped up and attempted an aerial kick, only for it to be blocked by his tonfas and knocked back towards the railing. This series of bouts and exchanges continued all the way until the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, causing both of us to stop momentarily. Taking the opportunity, I leapt forward to grab my bag and leave this pointless bout. 

Running back down the stairs I called back: “Sorry Prefect-san, but class is starting now. So if you don’t mind, I have to return now.”

Not waiting of a response I dashed back to class. Crazy bastard, suddenly attacking me like that and making me waste my lunchtime like that. Lunch is my favourite meal of the day, and I was really looking forward to today’s lunch too. Remembering this point, put my tonfas back inside and looked for my lunch. To my dismay, it was ruined and no longer edible. Argh! You never touch a girl’s food! I’m going to get my revenge for that, because it was my favourite teriyaki burger too. 

Walking back to class, I saw Mari and Suki had come from club activities again. 

“Suki, Mari!”

“Hi, Haruka-chan. I’m sorry we had to leave you like that. By that way, where did you go during lunch?”

Met with this question, I was at a loss. Do I tell them I was sparring with Hibari-san or lie? I don’t want to lie to my new friends, but I don’t to exactly say I was with their “demonic prefect”. 

While I was pondering of this problem, the door slammed open loudly and out called called a male’s voice: “Herbivore!”

Since I was still wondering how to answer Suki, I didn’t hear him calling out. So naturally I ignored the call. 

Just I found an answer to Suki’s question, I saw that her and Mari’s faces had become quite pale looking. Feeling a presence behind him, I guessed the reason why. Turning around, I was greeted with the ever stoic face of Hibari Kyoya. Judging from his expression, I could guess his intentions

“Hello Hibari-san, do you need something from me?” I greeted as if that incident never occurred.

“Follow me herbivore, we have some unfinished business.” He replied flatly.

“Really? Can we not settle the matter here?” I asked innocently.

As he was about to say something, a baby walked into the classroom announcing that the lesson was going to commence. Thank goodness, I avoided it- wait?! A baby teacher? Looking around, I saw that none of the other students seemed surprised at the notion of a baby teacher; even the serious Mari-san went to take out her books, as if nothing was wrong. 

“Hibari, return to your seat.”

Turning his head, I watched as Hibari returned to his seat; even the demon had listened to him. Just who was this baby? This school, no town is truly weird. Returning to my own seat, I took out my history books and listened to the ba-professor. 

*************

“I’m home!” I called out.

“Welcome home, Haru.” A male’s voice replied.

“You’re home early dad.” 

“Yeah, I finished work early so I could greet my daughter from her first day of school here!”

Chuckling, I walked into the kitchen to see my dad typing away on his laptop. “I’m fine. Instead, I think you should go take this time to find yourself a nice partner. Ever since mum died, all you focus on is work and me. I’m already fifteen, and can look after myself for a night or two a week.”

“Nonsense. I can’t leave my baby girl like that. Additionally, I can take care of my own social life thank you very much. Now enough of that, how was school today?” 

“Hmmm……..so-so.” I replied as I stuck my head into the fridge to see if there was anything to eat or drink. Seeing a Ramune*, I took it out and popped it. Taking a big gulp I continued, “Made some new friends, Suki and Mari. Suki’s really cheerful and Mari is more reserved and calm.” 

Plonking down onto the couch, I heard him respond: “They seem like good friends. Anything else happen? How were classes; were they too fast, too slow, too hard, too easy?”

“Classes were okay. As for the rest of the day, nothing interesting happened. Oh, there was two things though. During lunch, this guy called Hibari Kyoya, randomly started to attack me. He said it was because I was crowding him, but it was only us on the roof. But it sure was refreshing.” I chuckled. “It’s been awhile, since someone of my age could put up a fight with me.”

“Attacked?!”

Oblivious to the reason of dad’s alarm, I continued: “Yeah, he was real savage too. Came as quick as lightning and aimed at my vitals. His tonfa skills were pretty good too. Thinking over it, they reminded me of the way Uncle Fon uses them when he was teaching me.”

“Tonfa skills like Fon’s?”

“Uh-huh. He was quite a good opponent. Seems that school won’t be as dull as I thought.”

A bit distracted he replied, “Yeah.”

“It’s just a shame, we didn’t finish the duel. The other interesting thing was during fifth period. A baby came to teach us history. I’ve seen some strange things with you dad, but that was the strangest yet. He was called Reborn, if I remember correctly, Professor Reborn.” Tilting my head backwards, I noticed my dad’s strange expression. “What’s wrong dad?”

“You said his name was Reborn?” He asked. 

“Yeah.”

“God, he’s actually here. It seems the rumors were correct. Haru, stay alert around that fella.” He warned, while smirking a bit.

Seeing the expression on his face, I wondered who this Reborn person, was for the old man to become like this.“Someone you knew from your merc days?” 

He nodded his head in response. “You know how I was known as the Falcon, right?” 

“Yep. You’re still the called the Falcon though. You’re hunting skills haven’t diminished in any regard.”

“Thanks Haru. Even though I was good, he was one of the three people I could never catch. You know Uncle Fon; actually that’s how I became friends with him. Reborn was the same. His assassination skills were top notch, and no matter the difficulty, he would always successfully eliminate his target. Chaos, calling line.” Reminiscing about some memories, I heard my dad say, “To think that he actually became an arcobaleno after disappearing.” 

Turning around on the couch, I faced my father. “So he became one of the legendary arcobaleno? 

“That explains the town then and maybe the reason why I got transferred. Reborn probably needs something from me, or he wouldn’t reappear like this.” He mused, hand brushing through his hair.

“Then who’s Hibari Kyoya? With skills that surpass civilian level, as well as killing strikes like those, he can’t be unrelated.”

“He should be Vongola Decimo’s Cloud Guardian. The other guardians should also be nearby. I think I’m starting understand what Reborn wants with me now.”

Finishing up the rest of my Ramune, I got up and threw it away. “Well then pops, have fun with this task, but please don’t drag me into it. Last time you did, I got shipped halfway around the world for ‘a small test-run’ and then missed out a friend’s birthday. I’m going up to study now. Call me when dinner’s ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ramune - A Japanese soft drink that come in all sorts of flavours, the original flavour is Lemonade. It's actually quite good, so if you get a chance, I would recommend you guys try it if you haven't already. 
> 
> Well, how the oc right now? Is she acting alright? But that explained why she could fight as equals with Hibari. When I think about potentials relationships with Hibari, I truly can't imagine him with a meek and docile-type 'herbivore'. I feel that she would be able to stand with him as equals, since he is the Cloud Guardian to a mafia boss, so she should have the skills to protect herself, while also being able to win over Hibari.   
> Also, scene this taken fromt he manga, I feel during the 'fight scenes', they should be descriptive to some extent. Please comment on whether or not these scenes are too fake, or don't have enough information.

**Author's Note:**

> That was nerve wrecking. How was it? Was it interesting enough? Seems a bit cliche, but I can't help but us some cliche-ness for cliffs and plot. If it was good, please look forward to the next chapter.


End file.
